1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair roller cover with a flap, and more specifically, a hair roller cover that slides onto a hair roller.
2. Description of Related Art
Hairdressers for a long time have been trying to perfect curling hair without damaging or frizzing the ends. Many curler devices and techniques have been the subject matter of hair curling in the past. The following patents describes different types of hair curlers and rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,894, issued to Clara Seidel on Jun. 27, 1939, describes hair curlers which hair may be curled to produce the effect of Croquignole marcelling or produce paper curls. The hair curler uses either a rigid or flexible mandrel in combination with a winding pad where the ends of the hair are wound up on the mandrel of the curl. U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,140, issued to Gordon S. Goff on Sep. 20, 1960, describes a molding rod for hair waving. The device is a circular rod in cross-section throughout its operative length. Hair wound around the rod assumes the circular shape of the rod""s transverse cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,604, issued to Ruth M. Krull on Oct. 29, 1963, describes corrugated disposable paper or cardboard hair curler. The curlers have longitudinal corrugations forming channels adapted to receive bobby pins to prevent hair from unrolling from the roller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,225, issued to Robert T. Kauffman on May 10, 1977, describes a coil curler. The curler includes an elongated tape rigid in a width direction and flexible in a length direction. It also has an elongated coil spring extending the length of the curler with adjustable clamps for anchoring around hair to be curled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,733, issued to Jean-Claude Fulgoni on Mar. 31, 1981, describes a method for permanent waving and means for practicing the method. The method is only for the permanent waving of hair at the roots by enveloping the portion of the hair not to be treated with a flexible sheet wound in a fluid-tight manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,008, issued to Mary S. Lalli on Jan. 12, 1982, describes a hair roller having tubular netting surrounding a soft cylindrical member and soft tabs that are mutually adherent when in contact with one another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,335, issued to Norma Lycett on Aug. 8, 1989, describes a hair curler system. The system includes a flexible tubing used with a flare member and a male coupling member. The system is used for rolling and looping a curl having different incremental diameters along its length. More than one flare member can be used in the combination described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,441, issued to Luther B. Hanson on Feb. 19, 1991, describes a permanent wave rod. The rod is a cylindrically-shaped member formed of a readily wettable rigid polymeric material. The rods may be secured to a person""s head by connecting each rod to an adjacent rod through the use of rubber bands or an elongated strip of material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,419, issued to Patrick Brams on Sep. 29, 1998, describes a hair curler made of a sheet with perforations. The sheets have been folded of first time lengthwise forming a central fold and then folded in zigzag perpendicularly to the central fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,740, issued to Roger W. Lehmann on Mar. 16, 1999, describes a hair curling device and method of use. The curler has an elongated rod, an elongated pressure applicator, and a pivotable connector enabling the rod to be pivoted from an open position. The method utilized in this patent causes the hair to take a curl without the necessity of heat. The curler also includes a catch member for releasable holding the rod in the closed position. Great Britain Pat. No. 2,192,786A, issued on January 1988, describes hair curling rolls comprising of a hollow cylindrical body provided with a plurality of slots with each adapted to receive a sheet of paper. A sheet of paper extends through the center of the roller body in a slot. The problem with most curler and roller is that they are equipped with bristles or brushlike objects which protrude and cause a pinch or poke to the scalp of the user""s head.
The following patents describes attachments that aids the curler or method of curling hair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,931, issued to William A. Gilbert on Sep. 5, 1939, describes a protector pad for permanent waving. The device consists of a flattened tubular arrangement of layers of cellulose material having a longitudinal slot. The device is fabricated with a plurality of transverse embossments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,128, issued to Mary Lou Urs on Sep. 21, 1943, describes spacers for hair waving for impressing curls of different types in different parts of the strands of hair. The spacers are made of flexible, absorbent, and porous materials. Strands are wound around the spindle and a spacer is placed about the spindle. Then another portion of the strand is wound around the spindle and another spacer is added.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,457, issued to Nunziato Schepis on Dec. 8, 1970, describes hair curling packages which are flexible and can be formed into a roll when used. Each package is in the form of an envelope having outer water repellent layers, inner aluminum foil layers, and an intermediate absorbent layer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,350, issued to Gail A. Adams and Paul B. Adams on Mar. 23, 1971, describes a hair curler protective device for a hair curler. The device includes a resilient C-shaped inner sleeve and a C-shaped spongeous outer sleeve. The device is adapted to be slipped over the curler when the curler is wound onto a person""s hair to provide protection against the curler and the person""s head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,247, issued to William Anthony Campana on Jul. 27, 1971, describes hair roller pads for protecting the head of the user from being pinched or poked by hair rollers. The pad is a thin rectangular-shaped member having an elongated slot adjacent to one end. The pad contains a rectangular slot for a hair tress to pass through. The biggest problem that hairdressers face is when hair is curled by roller, the ends of the hair strands will not properly curl or the hair strands will frizz and kink. An ideal curler would evenly permit strands of hair to be rolled onto the curler without kinking or frizzing hair strand ends.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a hair roller cover design to prevent the ends of strands of hair from kinking or frizzing, and hair breakage when being wound around a roller. The hair roller cover comprises of a fabric cylindrically-shaped to fit any sized hair roller with a flap member sewn into one of the ends of the cylindrical shape. The preferred fabric used for the hair roller cover is a silk sleeve and flap; satin, nylon and spandex materials are suitable alternatives to silk.
The hair roller cover is adaptable to be easily slid onto any hair roller with the flap opening to the left or right to accommodate most hairdressers who are faster at rolling hair depending on if they are faster with their left or right hand. The preferred fabrics used for the hair roller cover are silk, satin, nylon and spandex to aid in curling the ends of hair without frizzing or producing kinks and hair breakage in the opposite direction to the curl.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a hair roller cover that curls the ends of hair without frizzing the ends or producing kinks in the opposite direction to the curl.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hair roller cover which increases the speed to which hair is rolled onto hair rollers.
It is a further object of the invention is to provide a hair roller cover that cushions and prevents the rough outer edges of most rollers from being in contact with the person""s head which could cause abrasions or cuts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hair roller cover which easily slides onto most standard hair rollers.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof a hair roller cover in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.